Ironing boards have been used for many years and include the common household ironing board which utilizes a single ironing table having a single working surface which ironing table generally is supported by a folding frame of longitudinally intercrossing legs. Ironing boards also include the wall mounted folding ironing board such as disclosed by Wilson et al. in U.S. Letters Pat. No. 4,480,556 issued Nov. 6, 1984. Unfortunately, many of these types of ironing boards have limited use or otherwise have suffered disadvantages. Ironing boards having longitudinally intercrossing legs, for example, may lack rigidity in their use position, making them somewhat unstable especially if heavy pressure is applied during ironing. Moreover, ironing boards of this type generally are not designed to allow for rotation of a part of the working surface of the ironing board about a longitudinal axis of a substantially horizontally disposed rod portion of the frame. Likewise, wall mounted folding ironing boards are not designed to be moved from location to location within a room, and are not designed for easy transport from one room to another. In addition, both wall mounted folding ironing boards and common household ironing boards lack or are extremely limited in the amount of adjustment that can be provided, both in terms of height and in terms of rotation. Lastly, common household ironing boards generally do not provide a plurality of separate ironing tables having distinct working surfaces and do not allow for certain of those working surfaces to be selectively changed through rotation of certain of the ironing tables.
These and other problems associated with the prior art ironing boards are overcome by the present invention.